Power of Love Update
From the Publisher MyTona: Tune in to the wave of romance and explore the secrets of the flowering riverbank. What's new in Version 1.38.0 * Intriguing event: Power of Love * New location: [[Sakura Bank|'Sakura Bank']] * Get an exclusive [[Desk Guardians|'Desk Guardian']] before the event ends * Unique event rewards: beautiful avatars, the Sakura Treasure chest, and the Guardian of Happiness talisman * Take part in the Spring Adventure Event * Mighty event creatures: Empyrean Conqueror, Woods Keeper, and Fiery Guard * More than 100 new quests * New Mini Talismans * New Daily Desk Guardian Quests, complete the daily quests and get valuable rewards *Collect as many sakura blossoms as you can in the Blossom Catcher Event and become the proud owner of wonderful rewards * Fixes and improvements Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2019 April Update Wedding Bells are ringing and love is in the air! The whole of Darkwood is invited to celebrate the marriage of its resident parfumier, Adrian Bloom! But who is this mysterious new bride and what does she have in store for the town's bachelors? Released on March 29, 2019 the update introduced the new Power of Love''' Special Event''' and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Sakura Bank. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 20 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update will receive 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Power of Love Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 27 days from the 29th of March to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Power of Love Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 40th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Sakura Bank to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: '' ''Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Onigiri at stage 2, Gold Shamrock at stage 3, Red Crystal at stage 4, and the Chest of Silver Paws and Event Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 Special Event Quests to win the Sakura Treasure Chest and Romantic Mirage Casket. Once won, the Sakura Treasure Chest'' goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Romantic Mirage Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. ''This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Mitarashi Dango at stage 1, Ancient Scroll at stage 2, Camera Obscura at stage 3, Carved Chest at stage 4, Gem-encrusted Horn at Stage 5 and the' Sakura Treasure Chest and Romantic Mirage Casket at stage 6.'' '''(3) Collect 100 Jade Amulet by banishing the new event Creatures to win the Guardian of Happiness Talisman and the Legendary Creatures Picture. The Guardian of Happiness Talisman gives 15 Silver Paws for every successful exploration of the Event Location for 30 mintues. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Legendary Creatures Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Blessing of the Sun at stage 2, Kakigōri at stage 3, Eagle Eye at stage 4, and the Happiness Talisman and the Legendary Creatures Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 for Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Creature Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Power of Love Event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Faithful Heart Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new Event Quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Sakura Bank Event Location and Craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the Power of Love Event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event TBA chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Legendary Creatures are the new Event Creatures to placate: Empyrean Conqueror, Woods Keeper, and Fiery Guard. Empyrean Conqueror.png|Empyrean Conqueror Woods Keeper.png|Woods Keeper Fiery Guard.png|Fiery Guard Placating the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Jade Amulet to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 1000 for Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Airy Treats are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Sakura Bank until you win some Airy Treat. You then use these Airy Treats to banish the new 'Empyrean Conqueror' event creature, collecting the Heartfelt Letter and Exquisite Parasol Fixers as you well as the Crystal of Life needed to banish the next event creature ' Woods Keeper'. Use the Crystal of Life to banish ' Woods Keeper', collecting the Elegant Hairpin Fixer and also the Precious Berry needed to banish 'Fiery Guard' in order to get the Flower of Spring Fixer. Thus, as you play Sakura Bank in order to complete the 36 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment of creatures also awards the Jade Amulet needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Power of Love challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the Event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a TBA Chests. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Power of Love Event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Sakura Bank Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Floral Fan Access Passes. Blossom Catcher Challenge Blossom Catcher Challenge 1.png| Blossom Catcher Challenge 2.png| Blossom Catcher Challenge 3.png| The Blossom Catcher Challenge is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 3 days starting from April 19, 2019 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Wicker Baskets in order to access the Blossom Catcher Event Leaderboard. How to Play: First, you will need the Special Item 'Wicker Baskets' to play. Wicker Baskets can be found by successfully exploring the Sakura Bank Event Location. Each successful play of Sakura Bank yields 25 Wicker Baskets per win. Each Play of the Blossom Catcher Event costs 10 Wicker Baskets. Helen will give Players 30 Wicker Baskets to start. Once you have enough Wicker Baskets to enter and Play, tap the Blossom Catcher Event Icon located on the right side of your map. Then tap the Play button, which takes you to a random Hidden Object Location. No additional energy or Location Access Pass is required, only the Wicker Baskets. Win the location with at least 2 minutes left on the timer for 6 Sakura Blossoms, win with at least 30 seconds remaining for 4 Sakura Blossoms, and win before time runs out for 1 Sakura Blossom. Then tap on the falling Sakura Blossoms to catch them before they touch the ground. Rewards: * Collect 10 Sakura Blossoms to win 1 Lightning in a Bottle - removes 3 items from location's find list. * Collect 50 Sakura Blossoms to win 1 Sushi Energy Booster - restores 300 Energy. * Collect 100 Sakura Blossoms to access the Leaderboard and the chance to win: ** Shot of Vigor ** Unifier's Chest ** Gem-encrusted horn ** Apprentice's Chest ** Craftsman's Chest April Fool's Offer from MyTona On April 1, 2019, MyTona gave Players a special Humorous Offer to celebrate April Fool's Day. Players who logged into the game received the Humorous Offer for the price of 41 coins: * Energy Liquid: energy booster restores the insignificant amount of 1 energy * Beautiful Mushroom: transforms your avatar into the Playful Mushroom Monster (November 2018) from the game for 24 hours * Treasure Collection: chest containing the full complete Collection Items from the Gremlin King's Regalia. Combine the Collection to receive the Gremlin Relic which increases the chances of receiving chests from Gremlin Banishments by 50%. MyTona Gift On April 5, 2019, MyTona compensated Players for the technical issues and delayed update. The Apology Gift contained: 50-125 Silver Paws, 120 Floral Fan Access Passes, 5 Rubies, 1 Magic Jellyfish Mini Talisman, and 1 Lightning in a Bottle. Changes in Version 1.38.0 The April Update made significant changes to the game: * New Daily Desk Guardian Quests available. Complete all 3 daily quests/tasks to receive the Desk Guardian Chest. These quests/tasks refresh every 24 hour period. You may change one quest/task of the 3 once only by tapping the green refresh icon on the upper right corner of the quests/tasks. * Addition of new Mini Talismans to the game, 6 of which are purchasable in the Store. These talismans are shorter in duration, lasting from 10 to 15 minutes only. * New event specific Desk Guardian Mika the Flying Squirrel, available only during the Power of Love Update. * Spring Sakura Theme for the Loading Screen and Desktop Category:Seekers Notes Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough